


Red Velvet

by Charo_Charito



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, Rough Kissing, but i choose not to make sexual content, i mean no sex in general, lol, my favorite kissing, obviusly, probably there is some touching, so if you are for it im sorry, there is kissing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: La hermana de Lucas, Manon, está a punto de casarse con Francis, un niño hermoso que Lucas ha estado enamorado desde siempre. La boda apesta y lo único positivo es el pastel. El pastel de terciopelo rojo que eligió su hermana porque sabe que a él le encanta. La culpa lo hace sentir aún peor. Pero bueno, no va a estar solo en la fiesta, ¿No? No todo apesta cuando tienes a alguien con quien hablar, incluso si estás realmente borracho y tienes la boca llena del pastel de bodas que aún no se cortó.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, eliott - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Translation will be added as soon as I found a beta reader. Or you can take this moment to learn Spanish/Argentinian with a dumb fanfic ♥

La hermana de Lucas, Manon, está a punto de casarse con Francis, un niño hermoso que Lucas ha estado enamorado desde siempre. La boda apesta y lo único positivo es el pastel. El pastel de terciopelo rojo que eligió su hermana porque sabe que a él le encanta. La culpa lo hace sentir aún peor. Pero bueno, no va a estar solo en la fiesta, ¿no? No todo apesta cuando tienes a alguien con quien hablar, incluso si estás realmente borracho y tienes la boca llena del pastel de bodas que aún no se cortó.

**Personajes principales**

****

**Lucas Lallemant,** un enfermero recien recibido que dejo su residencia al perder a un adolescente de sobredosis en pleno transito al hospital. Sus papas le regalaron una perra que vive con el y lo ayuda a superar el duelo de su profesion. Ouba. Si, Ouba. Y en el medio de eso, el chico que le gusta se esta casando con su hermana. No es un buen momento para el. 

****

**Eliott Demaury,** fotografo de comida, animales y naturaleza. Blogger profesional, algo asi como un influencer. Tampoco la esta pasando muy bien. Se acaba de separar de Lucille, su novia que pese a no estar juntos hacia meses aun lo estaban por contratos con empresas. Ya nada es real... Y si, tienen que ir a una boda juntos antes de poder oficializar su separacion en las redes. Es fanatico de los te.

**Manon Lallemant,** vice presidenta de una organización que lucha contra el maltrato a las plantas y flores en la vía publica. Insoportablemente buena persona. Esta mas que feliz de casarse con el hombre que mas ama en el mundo. 

**Francis Chalamet,** periodista avocado a la protección ambiental en las grandes ciudades. Filántropo y gran filosofo de la vida. También cocina perfecto y es el mejor novio del planeta. Su sueño es ser periodista profesional en un diario grande donde pueda denunciar y proteger el medio ambiente de las grandes corporaciones, generando conciencia y es perfecto porque es Timmy okay?

**Ouba,** bello ser de luz que ilumina la vida de aquel que se pase por su camino. Experta en interrupciones de momentos cruciales para la trama ♥

**×**

**Capitulos:** 10

 **Genero:** No binario, es decir, puede haber drama, puede haber romance, puede haber comedia y si se portan bien puede que se pongan candentes.

**×**

## Prologo {Eliott POV}

La pared era perfecta, recién hecha, con la arena aun palpable. Un revoque magnifico. Primero lo pinto por encima con blanco y luego lo observo mientras se secaba, la pared misma le estaba diciendo que era lo que queria y eso era muchos colores. Tenia ganas de hacer algo lleno de vida, lleno de lo que el queria, de lo que mas deseaba. **Vivir.**

Los colores brillaban con los primeros rayos directos del sol que le comentaban la hora, probablemente temprano pero tarde para lo que tenia que hacer... "La boda"

Eliott miro a lo lejos como el sol le comenzaba a molestar a la vista, reluciente entre los edificios de la ciudad ¿Había estado graffiteando toda la noche de nuevo? Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en esa casa, en la cama manchada de mentiras. Sintió su celular vibrando y ahí estaban, los ciento de "me gusta" y "comentarios"

****

¿Dos horas? Guardo su celular junto con las pinturas que aun cargaban algo de magia en su bolso y las demas las dejo ahi tiradas. La ansiedad le inundo el pecho. Sabia porque esto estaba pasando, el que se casaba era uno de sus amigos de la universidad y lo que menos quería hacer era ir a enfrentar esa realidad. Le recordaba a que el aun no terminaba sus estudios y no solo eso, que su vida no era para nada como la habia imaginado.

Estaba saliendo con alguien que no amaba, con alguien que era muy buena para los negocios y lo había conectado con bastantes empresas. Ahora todo era sobre vender, que un post diciendo algo sobre las sabanas, que otro sobre un buzo, una remera, un pesticida para las suculentas, hasta post sobre productos para la limpieza de las tazas... Eliott levanto una de sus cejas mientras reía para sus adentros caminando rapido hasta su casa, bueno ese de las tazas no era tan mala, el adoraba el te y cuando era bueno y puro podía manchar las tazas.

**Domingo.**

Las calles están vacías y el silencio en el barrio es rejuvenecedor. Los pájaros están alerta buscando comida para sus pichones y es un sonido encantador. Eliott se toma el tiempo de tomar imágenes de algunos de ellos entre las hojas con el pico en la tierra. Maravilloso. La naturaleza le daba esperanza y le hacia sentir conectado con el mundo.

 _\- AGH! LO ODIO! -_ Se puede escuchar a lo lejos a una mujer de cabellos cortos mientras pone bolsos en su auto. Lucille. Tan adorable por las mañanas.

Sus pies se aceleran hasta el auto pero cambia de dirección cuando ella se adentra en la casa, no querría armar una escena claramente. La mama de Eliott suspiraba desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno y por primera vez nota que tal vez si, tenia razón, el tambien se odia.

 _\- Olvide la hora perdón._ \- Dice al ver pasar a Lucille que se ve muy bella. Oh.

 _\- Estoy tan feliz Eliott ¿Sabes por que?_ \- Este la observa, ¿Debe contestar?- _Por fin se termina la farsa. Soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera!_

_\- Okay..._

_\- Si, Okay._

Da un portazo y se va de la casa, dejando un silencio sanador detrás de su huracán de tristes verdades. Había muchos puntos en los cuales tenia razón y la mente de Eliott en ese momento decidió repasarlos mientras su papa lo observaba con preocupacion y este observaba a su esposa luego que entendiendo la mirada de su marido, apurada preparo el desayuno contenedor.

Lucille no era feliz con el. A decir verdad, ¿Quién seria feliz con alguien como el? Alguien que no controla sus emociones o no encuentra que palabras decir en ciertos momentos. Alguien que puede ser bastante ridículo y correcto a la vez. Una persona que tiene talento para muchas cosas pero que prefiere desperdiciarlo. Prefiere.

Eliott soltó un bufido mientras miraba a un costado y dejaba caer el bolso. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sentándose en los escalones de la gran escalera de la entrada. Sus manos pasaron por su rostro y luego por sus cabellos sucios. Llevaba ya varios días sin bañarse y seguramente esa era la razón principal por la cual Lucille lo dejaría.

Miro a su papa y encontró pena y dolor en sus ojos. ¿Era eso lo que causaba en los demás? Claramente era lo que le había causado a su amante, ex amante, ex amiga, ex confidente, ex socia...

_\- No pienses tanto las cosas Eli, estas saliendo de una crisis y es un momento de mierda que como siempre va a pasar. Ella estaba buscando una excusa para salirse nada mas..._

_\- Si bebe es como dice papa_ \- Su mama le acerca una taza de te y el la toma, su mano le seca una lagrima que recorría su mejilla, el no la había notado.- _Anda a bañarte y después si queres te pones lindo y vas un rato a esa casamiento para demostrarles que sos fuerte._ \- Un beso en su frente le derrite el alma y lo hace sonreír. 

Observa a su mama que le devuelve la sonrisa ¿Qué haría sin ellos?

**Author's Note:**

> Solo el prologo es del punto de vista de Eliott y tal vez el epilogo que aun no escribo XD pero que se entienda que el personaje principal en esta historia es Lucas. Solo queria regalarles esto antes de iniciar...


End file.
